Tsumugi
Tsumugi (つむぎ Tsumugi) is a 2nd year student attending U.A and commonly called Water Goddess (水の女神 Water Goddess) and is in Class 1-A, training to be a 'proper' Hero. Appearance Tsumugi is slightly tall, tan skinned and a large bust (Estimated at 90) She is barley seen in public, and is most recognised in her uniform. She wears the normal blazer and skirt, including long black socks that reach her upper thigh. She wears tan-brown bulky shoes. Tsumugi previously in her debut as a child had dark, dark brown hair that was medium lengthened and now currently is long, thick, messy pale rose pink. She currently has soft pale pink eyes and quite thick lashes. She also has semi-long and sharp incisors, that are vividly seen in her Manga Profile. She has black nail-polish she secretly stole from her friend, Juyo. She never returned the nail polish. She also wears fingerless gloves. Her hero costume includes finger-less wrist black gloves with silvery spikes against where her knuckles would be, a black suit that covers her shoulders and her upper thighs. She wears a cloak that is detachable with a golden hook clip to keep the separated parts together at the front. She has a drop leg holster carrying a Glock 19. Her shoes are black boots that cover up to her knee with chains draped across each one. If she is seen in public, she'd be seen wearing a casual black shirt that drapes over half of her lower torso, then held up with a black belt and gold hook clip. She wears long, black skinny jeans and ankle high amber checkered sneakers with her left shoe untied. She also wears black fingerless gloves, resembling from her human costume. Personality She's straightforward and funny, although to other individuals she may despise or have a odd vibe about, she can be seen unfriendly or mysterious. Her step sister thought she was broken due to this, although it was just Tsumugi despising her. She's bubbly and care-free about herself and always looks for a way to help her class or friends. Despite this, she can come of emotionally blank and well, dead. She doesn't show much emotion during things like recess, training etc. This is due to her being to invested with things around her like small insects or the scenery. She's always trying to reassure her friend Juyo, after her several breakups, she'll be fine. She has a intense fear of heights, small holes in a group, fire and especially needles. She is also known to have Trypophobia. Abilities Overall abilities: Tsumugi is quite intelligent, despite maths. She is good at detective work and keeping calm in certain situations like class fights. Tsumugi is also very skilled with using guns and melee weapons, such as a katana shown in 'We've met.' She's extremely quick and good with techniques, and due to her quirk she is seemed to be strong. She's extremely uncooperative and despises working in groups. Quirk Her quirk gives her the ability to manipulate water, which is quite powerful. She is able to make water evaporate out of her hand and capture the person, giving her time to load her glock (if in real battle) or to harm them with her quirk. Her quirk also gives her the ability to jump high, become faster to react to things and her speed. She hasn't quite managed her abilities other than the evaporation and speed, other than that she'd be seen useless. Stats Equipment Glock 19 She owns a glock which is regularly polished and loaded and hoisted to her drop leg holster. Trivia * Tsumugi's based of a creator of the series * Belle thinks Tsumugi likes 21 Pilots. Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Class 1-A